The invention relates to a connection member of a filter bag for vacuum cleaning equipment, comprising an essentially tabular base with two superposed base layers of stiff material, more particularly board, which together define a first passage opening extending through both base layers. There is a slide element having a second passage opening therein and guided between said layers for motion in its longitudinal direction. The slide element having on one side of the second passage opening a handle portion projecting from said base and on the other side of the second passage opening is drivingly connected with a closure means in such a manner that the slide element may be moved from an initial position, in which the second passage opening is located at the position of the first passage opening, by pulling the handle portion into a closed position, the closure member being entrained, in which the closure means closes said first passage opening.
Both in the case of household vacuum cleaners and also in the case of larger, industrial vacuum cleaners filter bags are employed for collecting the dust sucked up. The term vacuum cleaner bags also including large filter bags or sacks. In this respect a suction flow is produced by means of a fan, which draws the dust or the like into a suction duct, suction hose or the like, whence it is moved through a dust entry opening of the filter bag into the bag. The dust contained in the aspirated air is retained by the wall of the filter bag, whereas the air flow freed of dust passes through the filter bag wall and is then discharged into the surroundings. When the filter bag is full it is removed and may be thrown away.
The mounting in the filter bag in vacuum cleaning equipment is performed using the connection member attached to the filter bag adjacent to its inlet opening. The member being so arranged that the passage opening formed in the layers of the base is aligned with the inlet opening in the filter bag and the dust laden air may enter.
When the full filter bag is removed from the vacuum cleaning equipment, it is possible for the passage opening of the connection member and hence furthermore the passage opening in the filter bag to be closed with the aid of the slide element so that no dust may escape from the bag into the surroundings.